Apocalypse
Apocalypse is a Mutant super villain from Marvel comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Apocalypse vs. Black Adam *Apocalypse vs. Doomsday *Apocalypse vs. Nerissa *Darkseid vs. Apocalypse *Apocalypse vs. Gilgamesh (By Palantian) *Apocalypse vs. Nerissa (By Palantian) *Apocalypse VS Yellow Diamond *Father vs Apocalypse *Frieza VS Apocalyse *Teridax vs. Apocalypse Possible Opponent *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) History Five millenia ago in Ancient Egypt, the first mutant was born. His grey skin and blue skin pattern resulted with him being abandoned by his parents to die in the desert. However, the infant's cries were heard by a band of feared nomadic raiders known as the Sandstormers. Seeing potential in the infant, the bandits' leader Baal of the Crimson Sand raised him like a son and named the child "En Sabah Nur" or "First One". In time, having assumed the identity of Pharaoh Rama-Tut, Kang the Conqueror learned of En Sabah Nur's inhuman power and sent his army to slay the boy because the horrible deeds he is destined to commit. Though Baal and his band were slaughter, En Sabah Nur survived and decimated the pharaoh's army with his raw power taking control of Egypt and the technology that the time-traveler left behind. In time, being worshipped as a god, En Sabah Nur used the technology of Celestials to extend his life while embarking on a campaign to make the world one of "growth, judgment, and destruction." Eventually, now a biomechanical life form that transfers his conscious into a new host body, Apocalypse was betrayed by some of his followers and sealed away under what becomes Cairo. But by the 1800s, En Sabah Nur used his telepathy to contact Nathaniel Essex whom he gave the means to extend his own life in return for his release. Once freed in the 1980s, now known as Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur became disillusioned with the modern world and since made attempts to "cleanse" humanity and create a new world order. Death Battle Info *Height: 7'0"/2.1 m (Variable) *Weight: 300 lbs/136 kg (Variable) *Age: 5,000 years old *Real Name: En Sabah Nur **Name literally meaning "The First One" *Possibly the First Mutant *Credo: Survival of the Fittest Before gaining access to Celestial technology, En Sabah Nur possessed immense superhuman strength that allowed him to grab a person by the throat with ease. He is highly incredibly durable with superhuman reflexes and speed. He can also augment the powers of mutants to enable them to use their full potential. Though Baal's teachings, taking the ideals that the only strong have the right to survive in the world, En Sabah Nur is an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader who can bend others to his will through both his persuasive words and charisma. Once gaining access to Celestial technology, augmenting himself with it at a cellular level, En Sabar Nur's physical abilities are heightened by his Celestial armor. That same technology allows him to manipulate other forms of technology in ways like downloading knowledge, produce energy shields, or teleport himself or others to any part of the world. Through the Essence Transference ritual, a means for him to cheat death by transferring himself into a mutant whose DNA is overwritten with his own, Apocalypse acquires the powers of his host bodies in the process to increase his range of abilities. This includes regeneration great enough to quickly heal himself from anything short of the Phoenix Force, advanced will-dominating telepathy and telekinesis, matter manipulation of himself (increasing his size or turning his limbs into weapons) or his surroundings (transmutating matter into whatever he wants or dissolving it). This massive collection of powers made Apocalypse one of the most powerful mutants on Earth. Feats *Sired the ancestors of Clan Akkaba. *Has lived for thousands of years *Been rivals with Dracula for centuries *Restrained the Hulk, making him his Horseman of War. *Can withstand a scream from Black Bolt, as well the combined attacks of the Inhumans and X-Factor *Using Professor X as a medium, Apocalypse disarmed the world's nuclear weapons. Flaws * His arrogance. Gallery Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:X-Men Characters Category:African Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Mutants